


Derek Hale x Isaac Lahey x Corey Bryant ONESHOT

by Afflictive_Alice



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afflictive_Alice/pseuds/Afflictive_Alice
Summary: Small tragic little short story I won a prize for.





	Derek Hale x Isaac Lahey x Corey Bryant ONESHOT

**Author's Note:**

> Small tragic little short story I won a prize for.

Derek’s eyes were clenched shut as he tried to block out the squealing voices of Isaac and Corey as they sung along to “Let it Go” for the third time in a row. Even when he asked them to be quiet, their response would simply be, “Jesus Derek, let it go.” However, his eyes shot open as a heavy weight plonked itself on his lap, which happened to be Corey. When the grumpy male shifted to make himself comfortable, he heard Isaac yell “PILE ON!”, but before he could prevent it from happening, Isaac had already pounced on Derek’s chest as he squeezed his way into the embrace. The two teenagers on top of him erupted with laughter before Derek quickly stood up, causing both of them to descend onto the floor in a heap. Their laughter continued, causing Derek to rub his temples and sigh.

A playful tap on his leg prevented him from bashing both of their heads together, and when he looked downwards he saw Corey rubbing his cheek on him like an affectionate cat whilst clinging to his leg like a koala clinging to a tree. “What?” Derek asked, trying to stop a smile from forming on his face as he couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness. After a minute or two of Corey’s childish pleading, Derek reluctantly agreed to get him food and made his way into the kitchen, thankful for the quieter surroundings. In the background he could hear the two return to singing, so he decided to take his time until the song had finished.

Looking through the cupboards, Derek got out some snacks for the hyperactive teenagers to eat, making sure to include Corey’s favourite sweets to prevent another trip to the kitchen. As he started to pile the food together, a strange sensation crept up his spine and began to give him goose bumps. Something felt off. He was hoping that the idiots he’d left unsupervised had accidentally broken something, but he was wrong. A faint beeping noise made its way into his ears, extremely quiet at first. By the time Derek had figured out what it was, he was too late. “Get down!” Derek yelled, causing Corey and Isaac to snap out of their fantasy and look at him.  
Bang.

Everything happened in complete slow motion. Derek tried to scramble his way back into the living room so he could protect the teenagers, but he couldn’t get there in time. The explosion went off, blowing the apartment to bits as well as setting it ablaze. Derek’s body was sent flying backwards, smashing into the wall behind him.  
Don’t be weak. You have to help them. Thoughts were pacing through Derek’s mind, and as much as he wanted to continue lying on the floor, he knew he had to help his friends. They’re all you have. He managed to haul himself up and ignore the wounds that were now occupying his body, keeping his mouth covered with the sleeve of his jumper as he slowly limped out of the crumbling kitchen. “Isaac! Cor..” He was cut off, coughing and choking on the thick smoke filling the room. You have to act fast. The smoke cleared just enough for him to discover something horrifying, something he could never get out of his mind.

Part of the ceiling had caved in.

He was separated from the two teenagers.

Five minutes ago, he had been sitting with them on the sofa praying for a miracle to shut them up. Now, he’d do anything to hear their screeching voices singing again.

Flashbacks were flashing through Derek’s mind and he was completely frozen, realising what his family must have went through all those years ago when they were trapped in the fire that took all of their lives. Derek snapped himself out of the trance, coming back into reality. He tried to move some of the rubble out of the way, tearing his hands to shreds but he didn’t have a single care in the world. All he cared about was Isaac and Corey.

“Der..” A small and quiet voice whispered, and a small and bruised hand forced its way through the rubble, and Derek instantly took a hold of the hand that he recognised to be Corey’s. “I love you..” The voice whispered again but it was too late for Derek to even return the words. Inhaling too much smoke had taken over his body, and the last thing he remembered was seeing a blur of blue lights creep through the window right before collapsing on the cold, hard floor.


End file.
